1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an EL light emitting device for driving an EL light emitting element so that the EL light emitting element can emit light when electric power is electromagnetically induced in a receiver coil by supplying an electric current to a feeder coil. Further, the present invention relates to an EL light emitting unit having a receiver coil and an EL light emitting element effectively used for the EL light emitting device. Furthermore, the present invention relates to a power feeding unit having a feeder coil and a power feeding section.
2. Description of Related Art
The EL light emitting element is a self-light-emitting element characterized in that the thickness is small and the visibility is high. Therefore, it is expected that the EL light emitting element will be applied to various uses. In fact, the EL light emitting element is put into practical use in some technical fields.
For example, Japanese Patent Publication No. JP-A-2002-215069 discloses an electric decoration poster on which displaying is conducted by the combination of an EL element light emitting body with a film. In this electric decoration poster, the EL element light emitting body and the film are combined with each other, and an image on the film is distinctly seen when light is emitted from the EL element light emitting body.
In general, in some cases, the use of the EL element in the open air, which includes the electric decoration poster disclosed in JP-A-2002-215069, is limited, and further the use of the EL element to a toy is limited for the reasons of safety.
Specifically, the problems are described as follows. Since a high voltage is required for driving the EL element and the driving is conducted by AC power, it is necessary to pay the maximum attention to the prevention of an electric shock caused by an imperfect circuit, wiring or connecting section.
Concerning the means for supplying power to the EL element, it is common to use the means of using a connector or socket or the means of soldering, that is, it is common to use the means of supplying power by a mechanical contact. When the above means are adopted, mechanical stress is concentrated on the connecting portion in which the EL element is connected to the electrode section.